Crumbling Promises
by Praecipula
Summary: SasuNaru. One-shot. Naruto was Sasuke's long-time lover. They had a perfect relationship people envied. Years later, the blonde was found running away from home with an engagement ring tying him to his fiancee.


**Title:** Crumbling Promises

**Author:** Praecipula

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Boy love (that's why you're here -_-), minor violence and…blah blah blah. Grammar errors, possible misused words and a really big problem regarding pronouns. I'm readying you for the worst. English is only second language. And oh, OCC. You know uke-Naruto because we all know he won't bend to anyone. **Anyone**. _Ever_.

**Author's note**:I initially wanted to dedicate this for SN day but then you know what happened so now I am giving this to myself as a gift. It's my b-day! And almost all of Muslims are celebrating it because its _Eid ul_-_Fitr_today! And I am very thankful to revisit this fic again for it was the very first long one-shot I wrote. This story was originally a multi-chapter but I decided to change it into a one-shot instead. It was too short to be a multi-chaps by the way. So please, drop a review and make me a one hell of a happy lady. Onegai minna! .

* * *

**Crumbling Promises**

* * *

_Sun smiled happily down at a park. It shone its brightest light, warming each soul with its radiating happiness. The park was full of children, giggling, laughing and stumbling into the fresh grass. They rolled around, chattering animatedly as their smiling parents watched their own children from the bench. Swings were full of girls, shrieking in enjoyment when a playmate of theirs suddenly swung it._

_From a far, men cheered each other as they build a sand castle; mimicking the serious expression they saw from their father. One pushed the other into the sand, crumbling the castle in one second. Groans of dismay were heard around the group and they watched as the boys wrestled playfully, blaming one another for the loss of theirs. A certain dark-haired boy watched his little brother playfully nudge its playmate. He sipped his mango shake slowly, licking his lips as the sweet flavour assault his taste._

_Five-year old Uchiha Sasuke pinched the cheek of the blonde beside him. He received an annoyed grunt before he was tackled into the grass. Those clear blue-sky orbs stared down at him, full of adoration and innocent love. His small tummy fluttered happily, a pleasant warm feeling settling on his being as his best friend lean down, grabbing his grinning face between two chubby tanned hands._

"_S'uke. You will marry me, rayt?" Uzumaki Naruto, younger than him by two months pouted. Squeezing his face as if to emphasize his point._

_Sasuke smiled affectionately before pulling down the blonde into a bear hug. "I promise."_

"_Sasuke!" the sixteen year old blonde screamed, pulling himself from the two men that was restraining him. Tears rolled down his tanned face continuously as he watched his boyfriend be laid on a metal bed. He ignored the warm feeling he felt on the side of face as blood flowed from it, blurring his eyes. _

_The dark-haired man didn't move even an inch despite the loudness of his voice. He screamed in agony again, feeling his chest constrict painfully as the broken body became too much. Oh god, he shouldn't have._

_He shouldn't have insisted on riding a car when both of them didn't have a license yet. He should have waited until they were given a proper lecture. But Sasuke always give in to his requests. Even if he knew that they might be in danger, he still gave in. Numbly, he watched as they rushed him to the emergency room. The feel of Sasuke's body pushed him down to protect him from the impact of the crash and the shards of broken glasses felt so fresh. God, this was his fault. _

* * *

The darkness of the previous night slowly fades away into brightness by the doings of the sun, lazily rising up from the horizon. People were already getting up with as much energy they could muster to start the promising day ahead. Parents woke their children tiredly and students continued whining, making and constructing various excuses just to skip the dreading lectures from those blabbering machine, called in a sugar-coated word 'teachers'. Blinking neon lights died out one by one, replaced by morning shops that littered across the town in haste, expecting costumers and money. Lots of them.

On the Namikaze mansion, a part of town that was hidden by a big gate, wide entrance and was surrounded by countless trees was a person, hidden and curled comfortably on his double king-sized bed and fluffy warm comforter. Completely ignoring the blinding light that flittered across his wide-bedroom, he snuggled down on his bed more and refused to acknowledge the persistent, irritating and just downright annoying loud ringing of his godforsaken alarm clock on his bed side table.

This certain morning inner peace was of course disturbed when one of the maids entered his room, the loud bang of door hitting the wall woke him a little. Just a little bit concerning he's consciousness was still in his own dreamland.

"Oh please! Can't you see I'm fucking sleeping? Get out." He groaned in annoyance, his words muffled by the comforter. " And tell my parents that they should have pity on their lovely son and let me sleep!"

He cursed loudly when his warm, comfortable and fluffy and beautiful comforter was pulled away from his body. Curled perfectly tanned body came into view; a slender arm was draped across a big white body pillow. Blazing blue-eyes flew open instantly, rage boiling inside him as he tried to find the criminal who dared woke him up from his deep slumber with groggy eyes only to land on his bristling mother.

Kushina Uzumaki prided herself by the thought of being a good and loving mother, making her only son happy and giving in to all his whims. She was more than contented and satisfied with her life even by the occasional glares from her little prince but when the said little prince hasn't woken up yet when she specifically told him last night to wake six o'clock sharp and when she personally took the tiring task of waking him up only to be cursed and glared at because he mistake him for a maid, a loving mother could only take much.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto Uzumaki found himself out of the bed, yelping non-stop as his ever lovable mother pulled his innocent ear which was minding his little business.

"You brat! I should cut off that dirty little mouth of yours!"

"B-But you said one time that you're proud of it co'z I inherited it from you." Blonde hairs plastered on his face messily, obstructing the view of three scars that marred each of his cheek vertically.

"What did you just say?" His mother gritted out, pulling him to the bathroom without a pause.

He continued struggling but when the futility of what he's doing finally came to his half-awaken state, he sighed in resignation as he let the red-haired woman dragged him. She pushed him with a little more force than necessary to the location of the shower, her green eyes widened in warning.

"Take a quick bath. A very very quick bath." Naruto scratched his ears, just to annoy and mock his mother and he wasn't disappointed when he received a painful cuff in the head. Remember to never ever try her patience again. "Go. Your fiancé is waiting for you for breakfast."

Naruto's tired body froze automatically when he heard the word 'fiancé' before composing himself again. Despite his effort, Kushina still noticed the changed on him, causing her to bit her lip guiltily. She watched as her son nodded through gritted teeth, pulling out his sleeping wear and not caring if she saw his nakedness. She stayed here, looking at the flexing muscles unconsciously before finally exiting the room to make sure her future son-in-law doesn't get bored.

_What a very good way to start the day. Of course the bastard will be here._

Naruto thought angrily as the cold water hits his body painfully but he doesn't care. His mind swirled around a certain graceful man, tall and every piece of him demands utmost respects. Dark-hair that was tinted in blue framed his impeccable and perfect face. He stopped his thoughts immediately, turning the shower off, he made his way to his large wardrobe clad only in a white towel. He picked on orange shirt and black cotton short before striding to the wide garden, maintained by his mother, where the bastard usually wanted to eat breakfast with him.

He saw him immediately, dressed in a black suit and a deep shade of blue necktie hung on his neck properly, sipping his tea with an effortless grace. Those dark-eyes of his landed on him automatically and grinded his teeth when a pale finger beckoned him to come closer. He sat on the opposite chair, never faltering his glare on the man in front of him.

"What are you doing? Come here." A deep voice demanded.

The blonde sighed angrily before standing up to drag his chair beside the man. He sat again with a huffed, his slender fingers snatching the sandwich in front of him in silent rage as he stuffed it into his mouth in one-go. All his manners went down with it.

Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of one of the most powerful man in this century, second heir and currently the vice president of Uchiha Corporation—one of the top ten largest company in the whole world-, also known as a cold-hearted businessman melted into mush as he gaze at the blonde beside him. Amused chuckle went out of his lips as he tugged his lover closer, wrapping his arm around a slim waist and burying his face on the conjuncture of his neck. "How was your night? I wasn't able to join you since Itachi insisted on keeping me on the office till two in the morning. Just because he's the president."

"And what you made think I want you to join me?" Naruto tilted his head a little with a quirked brow, resting one of his cheeks on a mop of dark-hairs unconsciously. Inside, he was worrying to death if the man cuddling him got enough sleep.

Sasuke shifted his head a little to kiss the blonde's cheek lightly. "Our engagement was in the paper, did you know?"

The smaller of the two gave out a disbelieving snort before snatching the newspaper on the table in front of him. A picture of him, wrapped in a possessive grip by the youngest Uchiha greeted him. He took his unsmiling face and the smug smirk on the bastard's face before throwing the paper with no care, not bothering to read what it says.

"Did it mention how I walked out after you slipped the engagement ring on my finger?" he mocked, his gaze glued to the said ring on finger. As if teasing him, it suspiciously glinted.

He felt the light tensing of the body beside him and he mentally cheered a little to know that his disagreement on this arranged marriage still ruffled the older man.

"Mother and your mom were already preparing the wedding. Two months from now, I gave them that. You have nothing to worry about now." The Uchiha informed, deliberately changing the subject. He untangled himself from the bristling blonde, pecking a quick kiss on moist lips on the way before reaching his forgotten tea.

"I'm staying here with you tonight." Sasuke was about to smile fondly when he heard the scrapping of the chair. He raised his head to look up at Naruto who was glaring at him angrily. He didn't make any movements until the blonde stomped away furiously and disappeared from his line of sight. Fighting the urge to go after his fiancé, he sipped his tea slowly.

Naruto's decision on their inevitable wedding doesn't matter. Sasuke's love for him was the only thing this situation requires.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba stared at his exhausted friend and the bursting the backpack that the man put down not a second ago in horror. It doesn't have to take a genius to guess what the blonde did and it certainly wouldn't take Shikamaru's unbelievable intelligence to know that the perfect thing to do right now was to slam the door shut in front of his friend. And he did just that.

Naruto stood in shock for a moment before finally coming to himself. Face scrunched in absolute anger, he bangs his friend's apartment door in rapid speed. "You fucking shit-head! How dare you! Open the god fucking door or I'll choke you to death!" he screamed, kicking it when it when the door didn't even budge.

"Go away! I know you ran away from your fucking mansion but it doesn't give you the right to come here and try to destroy an innocent life!" Kiba's muffled reply only fuelled the blonde's rage. "And beside, are you even in your right mind?"

"You insensitive jerk! I can't believe you're doing this to your friend!"

"I don't care! I don't want to get skin alive by your over-protective fiancé if he found out what you've done which I'm one hundred percent sure he will. Go away!"

After so much yelling from both Naruto's and Kiba's side and even the neighbours' irritated complaints about their loud voices, the only heir of the Namikaze Corporation found himself sprawled on the battered sofa of his friend, munching chips joyously while watching , completely ignoring the mumble death threats of his companion. He felt Kiba sat beside him with a resigned face.

"So, what made you ran away? No, scratch that. How could you run away just like that?" The slight trembling of the Inuzuka's voice didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and he felt a little bit guilty for dragging his friend on his own mess but the image of a broken pale body squashed the guilt instantly.

"I paid one of maids to help me out." He didn't paid any attention to the mumbled 'what a poor poor soul' from the person beside him. "And I can't fucking breath in the mansion. If Sasuke's not cuddling me, he's fucking me to whatever surface. He's all over me! And my parents not saying anything about it just making it worse!" he gritted out in frustration, his eyes still glued on the television.

He heard a shock gasp. "You mean, Sasuke and you are already…?"

He let out a chuckle as he finally takes his eyes off from to look at his friend in the eye. " What, do you think Sasuke is a saint? Oh yes, we're already fucking and screwing each other since we were fourteen." He said nonchalantly but the amusement on his eyes betrayed his voice.

Kiba's eyes widened, matching those saucers as he spluttered in embarrassment. "You never told me that!"

The blonde scoffed, stuffing his face a mouthful of chips before continuing. "Why should I? I thought Sasuke's silent declaration of 'this dobe here is my future husband'" he made a face, " will take the task from my shoulder." he sneered disdainfully.

He felt the man shifted beside him uncomfortably, "Why did you come here? Seriously, dude. Here? Do you not care for my well-being?" Kiba asked, changing the topic to a more suitable for the sake of his innocence and sanity.

"Of course, I do. But you know Sasuke..he knew all my friends like the back of his hands and he knew too that I'm spoiled enough to want to go to their mansions. So, it will buy me enough time away from him when I decided to come here."

The dog-lover's brow twitched in annoyance from the blonde's not-to-subtle insult. Seriously, the rich brats now. "In short, you came here because I don't have a freaking palace. Thank you very much for the beautiful and well-appreciated compliment, you sucker."

"Oh come on, dog-breath! Don't take it too personally." Naruto smirked at his insulted friend playfully, glad that he could banter with someone this after a long time. Except for his hot-headed mother, of course. His bastard of a fiancé was so busy laying every expensive things in front of him to even bother doing normal things with him.

Kiba shook his head, raising both of his palms in mock surrender before flopping down on the sofa again. Crossing his arms, he turned to the blonde who was busy watching again. "You know…" his brows met in line, creating a frown on his tanned face. He hesitated a bit before continuing, "I know how much you love Sasuke too, so why are you making all this…" he gestured his hand to the blonde's direction, "difficult?"

Silence met his curious question. He stared at his friend's face devoid of emotion before deciding that a cold melon juice will probably ease his tension before the infamous youngest Uchiha came barging in. God knows what that man will do to him and his poor apartment. He really dislike these rich brats.

Naruto's eye drop to the ground when he heard the soft click of the kitchen door. His hands that were holding the bag of chips a while ago sagged on his sides uselessly. Sighing, he let his whole body lay on the sofa, using the hard arm rest as his pillow and ignoring the light pain it cause to his head.

Sasuke will come. He's sure of that. He wonder what he'll do? Let the bastard take him home, lock him up in either his or the dark-haired man's room and be scold to death or should he run away again, now that the man hasn't come for him yet? He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. No, he'll only delay the inevitable.

His fingertips drop to the scars on his face, scratching it unconsciously before letting himself think of his relationship with his fiancé.

He love him. He really do. They had been together since they were babies and had been lovers from the age of fourteen until now. He let Sasuke touch him like no other else did. He gave his soul, body and heart to the man that there was even a time that his whole world centred on the youngest Uchiha. Going to different countries, endless vacations, fooling around in high school, and making love to each other until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and waking up with each other's side, smiling happily. It was heaven. He made him so happy, so full of life and love and he gave everything to the blonde without second thoughts. One touch from any of his suitors and they'll find Sasuke ripping them into shreds. He was happy and flattered with the attention, given how spoiled he was and how he'd taken no consideration of other's feelings. Only him and Sasuke.

Both of their family were beyond ecstatic with their family since when Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze had an agreement in their college days about marrying each other's son and daughter off. Only they were both men but their family accepted them for who they were. Mikoto and Kushina encouraged them both and gave them the freedom they needed. If Sasuke wasn't sleeping in their house then he was the one sleeping with the other family.

It wasn't until that tragic car accident changed his perceptive completely. It was his fault, he knew it is. No matter how much their parents and even Sasuke convinced him that it's not, he knew. Watching you're everything fought for his life did really slapped you full-force. He was selfish and abuses all those people around him.

Two months after Sasuke's recovery, he tried persuading him to let their relationship take a break. Sasuke world was revolving around him that the man didn't preserve anything for himself. Nobody can't see it but Naruto can. He's destroying Sasuke's future and he doesn't want it. He nearly took his lover's life once and he doesn't plan on destroying him again. Just a break for the two of them. A break for Sasuke to try to find his own path and a goal involving nothing about Naruto. It's not like they'll really gonna separate. That's impossible. They're one soul, half of the other. Just a time for them both, it isn't that hard, right?

But no, Sasuke nearly destroyed his own bedroom when the blonde informed him about his decision. He was so enrage that he hadn't been able to hold self-back and back-handed Naruto. That was the first and only time Sasuke ever hurt him physically. He accused him of having an affair with another man and every unthinkable thing. After his uncontrollable fury and taking Naruto by force, he got down on his knees and started begging him to not leave him. Shock was such a mild word to describe what he felt then. To see an Uchiha kneel down in front of him was unbelievable. The dark-haired man spent hours pleading for him not to put his decision into action but the blonde was determined.

Sasuke's violent reactions were proof enough of adoration. But despite of what happened between them, Sasuke still treated him as his lover. He would still give him presents, take him in out in vacations and make him go as his date on parties , shower him with affections and still make love to him almost every night. Even their families ignored Naruto's insistency of their break-up. So, when he realized that the youngest Uchiha will never leave his side, he gave him a cold-treatment instead. Hoping that in that way, he would realize what he's doing with himself. That plan started two and a half years ago and they were both going into nineteen then.

However, this recent six months proved that he achieved nothing from his plan. Sasuke was still, no doubt about it; obsess with him to the point of manipulating both families to sign an arranged marriage between them. And of course, thinking that it what's best for him, his lovely father and mother signed it despite their only son's pleas for them to understand him. It was childish, they said.

* * *

Kiba nearly choked while drinking a very very and utterly calming juice of his when the loud bang of a door hitting the wall shook the entire apartment, causing his eyes to widened slightly in panicked of it crumbling down. He nearly sagged in relief when the apartment became stable again. What the fuck, man? He glared angrily at the spoiled rich brat that was making his way to his beautiful refrigerator—that was the only bright thing in this goddamn room—reaching for it with a dangerous glint of his blue-eyes/ the audacity of the blonde to even raise one brow at him and smirked smugly. The fucking asshole!

He grabbed Naruto's collar, forcefully separating him from his treasured ref before dumping him to the farthest on the plastic table. He made sure the blonde's claw wouldn't reach his baby. "Listen you blonde, you have no right to touch my ref!"

Naruto huffed, running his eyes around the kitchen with mild interest before a thought struck him. "Hey, where is Akamaru? I can't see him around." The dog has been with Kiba since they were fifteen and usually following its loud-mouthed master.

The dog-lover shrugged, finishing juice with one gulp. "He's at my sister."

"Oh."

A comfortable silence settled over them. Kiba opened his refrigerator again to pour his unwanted and uncalled guest his own drink. After the blonde gripped it, he slumped on a chair opposite to the smaller man. He reached blonde locks and tugged it playfully receiving a slap in the hand in return. He smiled sheepishly. "So, what are you going to do now? Sasuke's probably ransacking the whole country by now. For sure." His grin widened when Naruto let out a pained grunt, obviously doesn't have a second plan when he came at his apartment and putting his life in danger. Seriously, the youngest Uchiha was so possessive that he can only be thankful he wasn't in Naruto's position. Though, observing from the flitting supressed grin on the blonde's marred face every time the possessiveness of Sasuke shows, the blonde definitely enjoy it. Heh.

Naruto was about to kick his friend's lef under the table when his pocket vibrated. He met the nervous eyes of hs the man in front of him before pulling his cell phone from its little place. He swears if it's Sasuke, he'll never-It's Itachi.

Kiba asked in a whispered voice who it is and he mouthed 'Babe's older brother'. The man nodded, gesturing with his hands that he should answer it. Biting his lower lip, he pressed the 'answer' button, raising it to his ear to wait for the other to speak first. He averted his gaze to the white-painted table in front of him as silence greeted him first. His heart was hammering against his chest wildly that he couldn't think straight.

The masculine and deep tone of his lover's older brother nearly made him jump if not only for Kiba's reprimanding slap on his hand. "Foolish child."

The amusement radiating off the tone relaxed his tensed body immediately. He was half-expecting the older man to lash out at him for making his little brother worry. He pouted childishly. Ignoring the snort Kiba made at his antics. "I'm not foolish, Itachi-niisan."

"Of course, you are-."

"Am not!"

He stared questioningly as his friend when the man stood up. 'Going out' he mouthed and the blonde nodded, still listening to the other line. When his friend was out of the room, he turned his full attention to Itachi. "Hey, is S'uke mad?"

He heard a low chuckle, followed by the rustling of paper. So, the man was on his office. "What do you expect? He's completely making a ruckus the last time I saw him."

The nervousness he felt grew stronger. Oh god, what if Sasuke does something bad to himself? "Where is he right now?"

"He left as fast as he can after he called your house only to be told by Kushina-san that you ran away due to your missing clothes. Foolish kid, he didn't even think of calling you cell."

"Tsk. You know how he is when his little blonde fiancé wander around without his goddamn permission." He growled, sarcasm dripping in his every word.

Itachi was silent at first and the rustling of paper stopped. "You know how much he loves you, right?"

Naruto sighed, feeling the familiar butterflies on his stomach flutters crazily. "I know." He whispered fondly.

A loud band suddenly resonated through the apartment, startling him so much that he nearly dropped his phone. His ears caught the muffled voice of Kiba, letting out a string of curses. The last thing that registered on his mind was Itachi's amused chuckle before the door on the kitchen was kicked open, the hinges dangerously close to giving out. Several men dressed in professional suits strolled over his still shocked frame. He didn't react first due to the fast turning of events but when strong muscled hands gripped his both arms, he started struggling wildly.

"Let go of me! Hey!" he screeched, pulling his arm from the strong grips despite the futility of his effort. They started dragging him forcefully to the front door. His panicked eyes darted to where Kiba is, only to find him restrained by two bulky guys, wearing the same suit with ones who were holding him. "What are you doing with him?! Get the fuck away from my friend, you shitheads! This illegal, I tell you! Illegal!"

Kiba sighed as he looked at his friend calmly. "I told you, he'll come."

Naruto bit his lower lip angrily, tasting the copper taste of blood and now used his legs to kicked whatever it reaches. The men started dragging him again and he stopped resisting, planting his feet firmly to the ground." I won't come with you, assholes. Tell that to your goddamn boss. Release me this instant or I'm really filing a case against you all. . Of. Me.**Now**!" he hissed venomously, his eyes slits in fury.

The men stared at him with impassive face before tightening their grips on him and he's so damn sure it will leave a bruise there. No matter how firmly he nailed his feet on the floor, the unbelievable strength of the men was more than enough to haul him out of the shaggy apartment. His screams flooded in the entire street, attracting several attentions that the men had to slap a hand on his mouth but even then, it didn't stop the muffled cursing that slipped off his tongue.

They dragged him to the side of a familiar black Mercedes that was currently parked in the sidewalk. Holding him, they watched as tinted windows rolled down to reveal a silently fuming Sasuke, staring impassively ahead. Naruto stopped struggling, staring at his lover with carefully concealed adoration. The serious expression on the dark-haired man's face didn't lessen his beauty and in that moment, the blonde felt his love swelling and grew stronger than ever for this man love who loves him unconditionally and irrevocably, looking past his ugly flaws. He was basking in that feeling for a few seconds before the situation hit him again, requiring him to push the feelings to the very back of his mind.

"Are you done with this game of yours, Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly, coldness dripping his voice poisonously. Naruto felt a cold shiver ran down his spine when he realized how much he made the Uchiha angry. Those dark-eyes of his still not looking at him and he had to swallow the lump that clogged his throat.

"Never." He gritted out as his eyes subtly darted between the two guys that were holding him up. His mind quickly started forming several strategy of how he could escape from their firm grasp. When he was still a child, his grandfather, Jiraiya Sannin whom he called Ero-sennin due to his perverted nature taught him some moronic but unique techniques for self-defence in case some 'bad guy' decided to kidnap his innocent ass. He didn't pay much attention before. And he wanted to blame Sasuke for it. The man told him to never take the lesson too seriously because he will always be there to rescue him. Damn it. Now he has to get away from his supposed-to-be-hero because of one's stubbornness to understand his point. Now what?

He knows he doesn't stand a chance against these bulky men but he have to take a chance. His gaze flew to the two more bodyguards holding an irritated Kiba in front of his doorway. Turning his eyes to Sasuke once again, he calculated the situation quickly.

Sasuke's head finally tuned to him slowly, settling on his wide-blue eyes. He inhaled sharply when coldness stabbed his throbbing heart. The Uchiha was looking at him with repressed anger and he noticed the clenched fists, turning whiter and whiter y every second. His usually pale skin was paler than usual and the fury that was radiating from those eyes made his knees buckled slightly. He mentally calmed himself down and when he felt the uneasiness due to their boss's rage of the men on his side too, he grabbed the chance. He whirled around with a flash, raising one leg up to kick the man's shin on his left. He turned to the man on his right sharply, noting the look of surprise on his face before he tiptoed and bit the man's neck with so much force, he was afraid he broke a nerve. The two men grunted in pain and before they could recover, he was already speeding away.

"You asshole! Don't you dare leave me here alone! Naruto!" Kiba howled in fear but he didn't have time. Sasuke wants him and him alone. No matter how much his friend believed that the dark-haired man will kill him, he knew he wouldn't. The last thing he heard from the people he left behind was Sasuke's furious roar and he was running to the streets with a speed that can't be match.

After running for ten minutes without stopping, he risked looking back and how he wished he didn't when the sight of Sasuke, chasing him, greets his eyes. A certain fear clawed him and it made him sprint faster, taking a peek at his chaser from time to time to make sure he wasn't catching up to him. The unadulterated rage that was currently plastered on his lover's face made him wants to stop and beg for forgiveness. They continued this chasing for full ten minutes before Naruto finally felt the burning pain coming from his leg's muscles and he's breathing came faster and faster. Sweat rolled continuously rolled down his now red face. Sasuke was still chasing him, four meters away from him and he had only one choice at this point. Stop running.

He was about to do just that when a mass people came to view. His eyes widened in hope, he raced to the group of people, praying that he lose his persistent tail on the crowded street. He saw a big truck, creeping slowly; he entered it and hid behind the cluster of piled boxes of vegetables inside. Sighing heavily in momentarily relief, he slumped down on the floor, not caring if it's wet with dirt or not. God, he hadn't run like that for a very long time. Sasuke was surely scary when he's furious as hell.

Sounds of footsteps made him stop his internal cheering of finally out-smarting the youngest Uchiha. He froze in trepidation, gathering his trembling legs close to his heavily breathing chest, he waited for whoever it is to go away but it didn't. It approached his figure in deliberate slow steps. A shadow, imitating a very dark aura, loomed over his curled body. He looked up slowly, his eyes widened in fear and horror as he saw Sasuke glaring down at him with a nasty sneer on his face.

* * *

The whole room was silent as they observed the two fuming men glared dagger at each other. They were in one the many study rooms of the Uchiha mansion. Both the Uchiha and Namikaze-Uzumaki family were present, circling the wooden table. Naruto was seated on the visitor chair while Sasuke stood behind the wooden desk, fists clenched at his sides as his eyes burn holes on his future husband. Yes, the wedding will take place, dammit!

Itachi, who took a break from the company when his mother called him worriedly about his baby brother dragging a struggling and screaming blonde furiously on their mansion, was the first to break the piercing silence. " We should probably let them take care of this first." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Kushina and Minato cast a look at their only son with worried eyes, deciding that it's probably a good idea, they followed the already walking out Itachi. Mikoto and Fugaku sent a reprimanding glare at their youngest son, clearly saying 'hurt him again and you'll find your body parts scattered around the globe' as they too followed outside. The soft click of the closing door sounded like scratching nails on a blackboard. Tension became almost unbearable as it floated around the study.

Naruto tried to control his self. Sasuke was still wasn't saying anything and it makes him more nervous than he already was. He refrained himself from jumping over the table and apologize for all the heartaches he caused the other but the image of Sasuke, broken and gasping for air halted him. No, no matter how much he loves the man, he won't let himself be his murderer. Murderer of his sanity.

The sound of palm banged the table startled him, releasing a flinch from him due to shock. He looked up at the raven and he coiled slightly when the rage he saw from those dark-eyes stabbed him to the core.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Sasuke almost screamed. His beautiful face scrunched in anger and hurt. "Huh? Answer me, Naruto! Am I not enough for you? Am I not giving you enough? What else do you want me to give you? Pride? My dignity? You already took that away from me!"

Suddenly, the table was lifted and thrown across the wall to meet the wall, causing Naruto to stand up in trepidation. He watched it slid to the floor with wide-eyes before returning his gaze to the shaking body of his lover. He could feel the tears pooling from the corner of his eyes as the thought of how much he's hurting Sasuke right at this moment nearly knocked the breath out of him.

He never really given much thought o how much his plan caused pain to the man because of the way it was ignored. The man act like he's not avoiding him, arguing with him, and denying them both of the wedding they once dreamed together. But now, as he watched the man's pieces be broken second by second, he realized how much it took him to hid his feeling from the blonde, pretending that all these empty years didn't happened nor existed from his memories and waited for Naruto to stop his plans.

A sob tore out of the blonde's lips, gluing his eyes down into his clenched fist. Him, running away must be the last thread of Sasuke's patience. A flash of the hurt and betrayed expression on his lover's face on the car a while ago caught his mind.

"I-I don't want to destroy you." He stammered in a soft but trembling voice.

Sasuke fist punched the wall behind him, not paying attention to the pain spreading on his knuckles wildly. It caused the blonde to let out a sob again. "Bullshit! Do you think you're not destroying me enough?! Three years, Naruto. Three fucking years I let your crap go but this is too much. Too much…" the tremor of his voice pierces the room painfully.

Naruto bit his lower lip hard. He's giving up and he could feel his plans slip away. He couldn't take a Sasuke like this. This is so much worse than the time he told him for them to break up. Back then, there was only anger, hurt and denial. That he could handle but this…the redness of Sasuke's eyes, the trembling of his frame and the clear betrayal that he felt for what the blonde did was killing him. He was breaking and breaking into pieces that the blonde felt the air left him when the thought of where this might go purge his soul sharply.

Ignoring the pieces of broken woods, he raced to where Sasuke was standing, not even six feet away, and hugs him tightly; preventing him from breaking his heart more than it was already. He reached up with one palm for his lover's head slowly pulling it down to cradle on his shoulder blade while he raised his own chin to rest it on the other.

Sasuke didn't make any move, he just let the blonde soothe the hurt little by little.

"Shh..shh..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Naruto let out a soft cry as he hugged the shaking form of his lover closer. They stayed like that for a few moments before he finally felt the rave's arm encircle his waist to reciprocate the embrace.

"Why? Why Naruto?" the question was full of hurt and confusion.

A tear slipped on the smaller man's face again. "I just..I..after the accident-"

"It's not your fault!"

"I know! I know and yet… I can't still help blaming myself. If I wasn't such a selfish spoiled brat who only thinks of my own happiness...we wouldn't have been driving recklessly. It was so horrible watching you there, lying and there was so much blood and I-I-I …"

The arm around his tightened, pulling him closer that air became impossible to slip between them. "Sorry, S'uke. I'm sorry. You're just so centred on me. Your whole world was only revolving around me that-"

He was cut off when the Uchiha suddenly gripped his shoulder to push him a little. Looking deep in his eyes. "So, am I not the centre of your world then?"

"That's not the point! I don't want you to lose yourself just because of me! What if something wrong happened to me? What will you do? Kill yourself? I won't let you do that, Sasuke! I won't let you destroy your future!" he begged, his voice rising with every word. Warm tears started falling down again and he has to grip Sasuke's shoulder for leverage when he felt his knees giving up.

The raven-haired man stared at his face for a long time before a small smile grace his perfectly pink lips. Gliding his hands through the mop of blonde hairs, he pulled him close again to nuzzle his cheek softly, his eyes shining in understanding. "Baby, I want you to be my world. Why do you think I'm living? To make you happy. I chose be like this. Don't hurt your-us with what you think is right. I can't let you go…no matter what happens, I won't. Even if you push me away again and again, I'll stick by your side forever. Because you're my reason of living. Don't take that away from me. Please…" the way he said it finally made the blonde fell down. They slid down to the floor, still hugging each other tightly.

"Sorry…sorry…" Naruto continued crying as he curled around his lover's body. And when his now official future husband cradled his face between his hands for a kiss, he didn't fake a protest. And never will. He swung his arms around the man's neck as the kiss deepen.

* * *

_" Tsk. The make-up sex will surely send baby brother to heaven and hopefully, his long time sour mood will be wash out. Seriously, the mopping was me driving to the brink of insanity."_

_"Psst! Itachi, they might hear us!"_

_"Let him be Kushina. You're not living with that little broody brat so you don't know how much we suffered for three years."_

_"Hey! We did too, Mikoto-san. Sasuke's been bitching us to help him with our son and I tell you, it's making our ears bleed to death every day, right babe?"_

_"But surely Minato, your son was such a hard-to-get. Even with all those love making every night…"_

_"Stop it father. I can almost feel my innocence slipping away."_

* * *

A maid shook her head in amusement as she saw the two bickering families huddled tightly outside the closed door of the youngest member of Uchiha's study room. They were glaring, arguing and pushing each other out of the keyhole's way. Their clothed butt's sticking in the air as they each pressed one ear the said door, a tint blushes and a mischievous grins plastered on their faces. Perverts.

* * *

**END**

**ps: I know my grammar still sucks but I promise to go back for my mistakes once I _learn_. **


End file.
